Dodekatheon
by princess nanachan
Summary: Berdasarkan Kisah Mitologi Yunani Para Dewa Olimpus dengan intrik cinta yang Complicated. Cinta bersegi banyak Zeus sang pemimpin para dewa. Cinta yang selalu melibatkan banyak wanita dari Poseidon. Hingga cinta yang setia dan abadi dari Hades, sang Dewa Kematian. HoMin (Hades x Persefone), HaeSsica (Zeus x Hera), WonKyu (Poseidon x Cassiopeia), TaoRis (Hestia x Priapos).CHAP 3 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**~ DODEKATHEON ~**

**... The Mitology of God's Greek...**

**SMTOWN version**

**-Amee-**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Kronos : **Sooman, Tiran Pria Pertama

**Rhea** : Boa, Tiran Wanita Pertama

**Hades **: Yunho, Putera pertama Kronos, Dewa Kematian

**Poseidon **: Siwon, Putera kedua Kronos, Dewa laut, gempa bumi, dan bapak bangsa kuda, dikenal sebagai Cassanova.

**Zeus **: Donghae, Putera ketiga Kronos, Pemimpin/raja para dewa, penguasa Olimpus, dewa iklim, dewa petir, dan cuaca

**Hera **: Jessica, Puteri pertama Kronos, istri Zeus, ratu para dewa, adalah dewi pelindung pernikahan, pengorbanan, dan kesetiaan.

**Demeter **: Yoona, Puteri kedua Kronos, Dewi bunga, tumbuh-tumbuhan, makanan, argraris, dan pelindung perkawinan.

**Hestia **: Tao, Puteri ketiga Kronos, dewi pelindung rumah, keluarga, dan perapian yang kemudian menetapkan diri menjadi laki – laki agar tetap perawan.

**Persefone **: Changmin, Anak dari Dewi Demeter dan Dewa Zeus, memiliki kelembutan dan kekuatan seperti ibunya.

**Cassiopeia **: Kyuhyun, Ratu bangsa Perseids yang memiliki kecantikan luar biasa.

**Pairing :**

**HoMin (Hades x Persefone), HaeSsica (Zeus x Hera), HaeYoon (Zeus x Demeter), YoonWon (Demeter x Poseidon), WonKyu (Poseidon x Cassiopeia), TaoRis (Hestia x Priapos)**

**..Pemain dan pairing akan bertambah seiring lahirnya dewa baru dan ksatria baru..**

**Summary :**

Berdasarkan Kisah Mitologi Yuniani Para Dewa Olimpus dengan intrik cinta yang _Complicated_. Cinta bersegi banyak Zeus sang pemimpin para dewa. Cinta yang selalu melibatkan banyak wanita dari Poseidon. Hingga cinta yang setia dan abadi dari Hades, sang Dewa Kematian. Walaupun terhalang langit dan bumi, cinta akan tetap tumbuh di setiap musim. Itulah yang terjadi ketika Persefone harus memiliki takdir tak bisa selamanya di sisi Hades.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Yunho the Hades, Siwon the Poseidon, dan Donghae the Zeus.. Kalian bertiga diperintahkan untuk berkumpul di Olimpus sekarang juga.."

Terdengar suara merdu yang mengindikasikan panggilan telepati dari Olimpus atas. Ialah Rhea sang _Mother Earth_, penghuni Olimpus yang selalu setia menemani Kronos, suaminya yang bertindak sebagai pemimpin para Dewa Titan.

Kali ini ia memanggil putera - putera Kronos -Titan Pria Pertama- dengan kegetiran dalam hidupnya yang ia ketahui tak akan lama lagi.

Mendengar panggilan telepati tersebut, maka berangkatlah ketiga putera Kronos yang beranjak dewasa tersebut.

Mereka menanggalkan atribut penyamaran mereka sebagai manusia di Gaia (bumi) menuju Uranus (langit). Uranus tampak cerah saat itu. Berharap bahwa ketiga dewa tersebut mampu mencapainya dengan kecerahan hati sebagaimana yang ditunjukkan oleh Uranus.

" Dengan segala hormat, Yunho the Hades menghadap Yang Mulia Kronos.." sang putera pertama berlutut hormat terhadap sang ayah.

" Dengan segala kepatuhan, hamba Siwon the Poseidon menghadap Yang Terhormat Kronos.." sang putera kedua Kronos baru saja tiba dan berlutut hormat di hadapan sang ayah.

Sementara Yunho, hanya tersenyum miris mendengar untaian kata penjilat dari sang adik.

" Dengan segala kelembutan dan kasih sayang, Donghae the Zeus menghadap dengan kesungguhan kepada Yang Mulia Kronos.." ucap sang putera terakhir dengan membungkukkan badannya secara hormat kemudian berlutut menghadap sang ayah.

Lagi - lagi, Yunho the Hades hanya bisa tersenyum miris mendengar bait kata Donghae the Zeus yang tak kalah penjilatnya dengan Siwon.

Melihat serta mendengar lantunan pujian serta panutan hormat dari ketiga puteranya, Kronos tersenyum bangga. Tak jarang ia menganggukkan kepalanya kala mendengar untaian kata yang diucapkan oleh ketiga puteranya tersebut.

Sooman the Kronos dan Boa the Rhea merupakan para bangsa Titan pertama dari hasil pernikahan Gaia (bumi) dan Uranus (langit).

Mereka memiliki 3 orang putera dan 3 orang puteri.

Putera mereka tak lain adalah Hades yang memiliki nama manusia Yunho, Poseidon yang memiliki nama manusia Siwon, dan yang terakhir, Zeus yang memiliki nama manusia Donghae. Sedangkan ketiga puteri Kronos dan Rhea adalah Demeter yang memiliki nama manusia Yoona , Hestia yang memiliki nama manusia Tao, dan Hera yang memiliki nama manusia Jessica.

Dan disinilah semuanya berawal..

" Kita para bangsa Titan tercipta dari perkawinan Gaia dan Uranus.. Oleh sebab itu, kita diberi kepercayaan untuk menjaga serta mengendalikan apa yang ada di Gaia maupun Uranus.."

Kronos kini bangkit berdiri dari tahtanya dan menatap ketiga puteranya dengan kilatan cahaya api di matanya.

" Aku telah menimbang - nimbang dan memikirkannya secara khidmat dan seksama.. Kalian, akan kujadikan Dewa Petinggi yang akan mengendalikan seluruh kehidupan di Gaia dan Uranus.."

Ucapan Kronos tersebut mampu mengguncangkan seluruh lahan yang mereka pijaki saat ini. Bahkan para bangsa Titan lain yang berkumpul mengelilingi aula Olimpus ikut bergetar mendengar keputusan sang penguasa. Ya, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

" Zeus, sang putera bungsu.." Kronos mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah sang putera bungsunya tersebut.

Hanya dengan sentuhan tak langsungnya itu, Donghae the Zeus kini berdiri tegak menghadap sang ayah. Dengan jubah putih serta kilauan cahaya putih yang lembut mengelilinginya, ia menatap sang ayah dengan tatapan yang lembut.

" Dengan segala kelembutan dan kasih sayangmu terhadap makhluk di Gaia dan Uranus, Kau.. adalah... pemimpin dan raja para dewa... penguasa Olimpus...dewa iklim... dewa petir... dan dewa cuaca.."

**CTAR!**

Keputusan Kronos pun mampu menggelegarkan Galaxy.

Seluruhnya bergetar hebat.

Tanda bahwa Gaia dan Uranus menerima Dewa mereka.

Semua bangsa Titan hanya bisa menunduk patuh pada sang penguasa. Memberikan sikap penghormatan terhadap Pemimpin Dewa Olimpus yang baru saja ditetapkan.

Berbeda dengan Donghae yang menerima peninsula _Thunderbolt_ petir di tangannya dengan lapang hati, Yunho the Hades hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan menahan tangis air mata.

Yunho tidak mengerti keputusan ayahnya sama sekali. Bagaimana mungkin sang bungsulah yang justru menjadi raja dari para dewa. Bagimana mungkin penetapan ini, dilakukan secara _Undian_?!

" Poseidon.." kembali Kronos mengarahkan jemarinya ke arah putera keduanya kali ini.

Dan seketika itu juga, Siwon the Poseidon bangkit berdiri menghadap sang ayah.

Dengan jubah durumagi berwarna silver bahkan masih bisa tercetak dengan jelas lekuk tubuh Siwon yang atletis berdiri tegap dan perkasa.

" Kau adalah penguasa laut, gempa bumi, dan pemimpin dari bangsa kuda.. Kau adalah simbol lelaki sejati.. Dan sejatinya ksatria di seluruh Gaia dan Uranus.."

**BYUR!**

Deburan ombak menyertai datangnya garpu tala _Trisula _yang menghadang di hadapan Poseidon sebagai tanda senjata abadinya. Pusaran air di di hadapan Poseidon segera lenyap tak bersisa kala ia menyentuhnya, menyisakan sang garpu tala di genggamannya.

Sebuah seringaian kebanggaan Siwon terpampang di wajah berdimplenya.

Lagi - lagi, Yunho the Hades hanya bisa tersenyum pahit.

Ia bisa meramalkan apa yang terjadi.

Sepenuhnya ia mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya.

Ia benci hal ini.

Ia benci ayahnya.

Rhea hanya bisa memandang sang anak sulung dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Ia paham sekali dengan perasaan Yunho saat ini.

" Dan kau... Hades.." Kronos mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Yunho dan membuat Yunho berdiri menghadap sang ayah.

" Kau mengenaskan!" ucap sang ayah melihat penampilan Yunho saat ini.

Dengan jubah hitam usang, tanpa perangkat apapun, hanya berbalut untaian benang sederhana.

Kronos menatap sang sulung dengan tatapan hina dan benci. Tak menyadari bahwa kebencian sang anak jauh lebih besar darinya.

" Kau... adalah... Dewa... Dunia Bawah.. Dewa Kematian!"

**DUAR!**

_Awuuuuuuuu..._

Muncullah seekor _Kerberos_ -anjing hitam berkepala tiga- beserta Dwisula yang berputar - putar mengelilingi Yunho.

Hanya dengan sebuah gerakan kecil jemarinya, Yunho membuat _Kerberos_ kini berdiri di sampingnya dan Dwisula tersebut masuk dalan genggaman tangan kirinya.

" Hades... dengan ini.. Kau... bukanlah penghuni Olimpus lagi!"

**Tes**

Yunho hanya bisa menunduk lesu mendengar keputusan yang tak dapat diganggu gugat tersebut. Setetes air matanya tak bisa terbendung lagi.

Ia merasa amat hina saat ini.

Terasingkan dari saudara - saudaranya. Tersingkir dari Olimpus, tempatnya dilahirkan, tempat para dewa seharusnya berada.

" Demeter, Hestia, dan Hera.. "

Ketiga putera Kronos menyingkir dan memberi tempat mereka kepada ketiga puteri Kronos yang berdiri dengan anggun.

" Hestia..." ucap Kronos dengan lembut terhadap puteri pertama Rhea.

Tao pun akhirnya memajukan selangkah kaki jenjangnya menghadap sang ayah.

Rambutnya yang berwarna merah ditutupi oleh kerudung putih sederhana. Wajahnya yang manis disertai siratan hitam di sekitar matanya yang teduh. Membuat semua yang memandangnya akan bergumam manis dan imut.

" Kau adalah dewi pelindung rumah, keluarga, dan perapian... Kelembutanmu mampu membuat ketenangan rumah tangga manusia di Gaia.."

Tao tersenyum polos mengangguk kepada sang ayah.

" Hera..."

Kronos mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut oleh Jessica dengan antusias.

" Kau siap menikah dengan Zeus?"

Jessica terperangah dengan lontaran pertanyaan sang ayah. Ia memandang kagum kepada Donghae.

Akan tetapi ini salah. Bagaimanapun juga, Donghae adalah saudaranya.

Tapi tak dapat ia pungkiri. Bahwa ia mempercayai ramalan Yunho, the Hades, bahwa jika ia mau menikah dengan Zeus, maka Jessica akan menjadi Ratu dari para dewa.

Maka dengan segala pengorbanan dalam batinnya, Jessica mengangguk sekaligus menyetujui permintaan sang ayah.

" Maka kau akan menjadi ratu para dewa, sebagai dewi pelindung pernikahan, pengorbanan, serta kesetiaan..."

Jessica pun memundurkan dirinya dengan senyuman yang tak lekang dari wajah cantiknya.

" Demeter.." Kronos memperhatikan puteri bungsu Rhea dengan seksama.

Cantik, anggun, dan lembut sebagaimana Rhea saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

Dengan jentikan tangannya, Kronos membuat puteri kebanggaannya itu menghadapkan wajah yang sedari tadi tertunduk ke arahnya.

" Kau akan menjadi ibu dari segala umat manusia.. Dewi bunga, tumbuh-tumbuhan, makanan, argraris , serta pelindung perkawinan.."

Yoona hanya tersenyum lembut kepada sang ayah.

" Dengan ini, kutetapkan kalian sebagai Dewa dan Dewi putera dan puteri Kronos.."

_**DUARRRR...**_

Petir menggelegar, lautan bergejolak, dan angin berputar.

Keenam anak Kronos dan Rhea berkumpul dan berlutut di hadapan Kronos yang membentangkan kedua tangannya dengan lebar. Dan Rhea yang masih setia duduk di tahtanya, terseyum dengan lemah.

Ya, Kronos tak akan mau berbagi tahta dengan siapapun, tidak terkecuali istrinya sendiri.

Kronos lah yang membuat sang istri melemah tak berdaya dan hanya tinggal waktu saja untuk menunggu sang istri menjemput ajal.

Hanya Yunho yang tidak tersenyum di Olimpus itu.

Semua bangsa Titan menghormati Kronos sang penguasa Gaia dan Uranus dan mengakui para dewa dewi bentukan Kronos.

Hanya Yunho yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Karena ia bisa meramal masa depan.

Masa depan yang suram bagi sang ayah menanti di depan mata.

Sooman the Kronos, tidak akan siap menghadapi kehancurannya sendiri.

.

.

**Arrrrghhhh... Hyaaaaaa... Aaaargh...**

Suara lengkingan jeritan roh kematian di bagian terdalam dunia bawah membahana kala Yunho menjejakkan kakinya di dunianya.

Ya, dunia yang akan selamanya ia tinggali.

Ia tidak akan berada di Olimpus -tempat penghubung Gaia (bumi) dan Uranus (langit)

Ia akan selamanya berada dalam dunia kematian. Bersama roh - roh manusia yang terseret dalam dunia bawah atau neraka.

Tartaros, nama bagian terdalam dari dunia bawah ini.

Yunho menilik tempat ini dengan cermat.

Memikirkan sebuah rencana membalas semua yang akan dialaminya dan saudara - saudaranya sebentar lagi.

Dalam siratan penglihatan kedepannya, dapat tertampakkan Kronos yang akan menelan semua anaknya, tanpa terkecuali.

Bodohnya orang tua itu.

Ia tak mengenali anak pertamanya dengan baik.

Ia tak tahu bahwa Yunho bisa melihat masa depan.

Kronos tak pernah tahu bahwa Yunho dan adik - adiknya telah merencanakan sesuatu.

Yunho tahu bahwa ibunya, Boa the Rhea sudah tak berdaya dan hanya dalam hitungan detik setelah ini, Boa akan musnah menjadi rasi bintang di Galaxy.

Dan detik itulah Kronos akan menelan semua anaknya hanya demi kekuasaan yang ia idam - idamkan untuk memimpin Gaia dan Uranus seorang diri.

Dengan menggabungkan kekuatan Yunho, Siwon, dan Donghae, mereka yang akan justru memenjarakan Kronos dalam Tartaros ini.

Hingga saat itu tiba, Yunho akan dengan sukarela ditelan oleh sang ayah.

" Dasar Kronos bodoh!" umpat Yunho dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

.

.

Dalam ritual pengabadian Boa untuk menjadikannya rasi bintang, semua anak Kronos berkumpul.

Hingga ritual itu selesai, semua mendadak berguncang dengan hebat.

Langit dan Gaia bersatu membentuk _Black Hole. _Pusaran hebat sang Hollow terus menarik dan memenjarakan apapun dan siapapun di sekitarnya.

Dan semua Titan tertelan tak bersisa.

Hingga akhirnya sebuah peninsula, dwisula, trisula bersatu membentuk sebuah kekuatan keabadian yang tak terkalahkan.

Keenam anak Kronos yang ada di dalam tubuhnya saat ini mulai menikamnya dari dalam.

Menghentaknya.

Mengguncangnya.

Meluluhlantakkannya.

Dan menenggelamkannya dalam api keabadian Tartaros.

Yunho, Siwon, dan Donghae lah pemilik peninsula, dwisula, serta trisula tersebut.

Mereka bertiga berhasil membuat Kronos tak berdaya dan terpuruk dalam bagian terdalam dunia bawah.

Dengan ramuan yang dibuat oleh Donghae, ia berhasil menyelamatkan Jessica the Hera, istrinya.

Maka dengan ini, Jessica dilahirkan kembali oleh Kronos sebagai anak pertama.

Kemudian, Donghae kembali memasukkan ramuannya kembali pada Kronos yang tak berdaya. Dan dimuntahkannya Yoona the Demeter.

Dengan ini, Yoona terlahir kembali menjadi anak kedua Kronos.

Dan ramuan yang tersisa terakhir, membuat Kronos memuntahkan Tao the Hestia. Dengan begitu, Tao menjadi anak bungsu dari Kronos.

" Kembalilah kalian ke Olimpus.. Dunia ini membutuhkan kalian.." ucap Yunho dengan nada yang getir dan terkesan pahit.

Adik - adiknya tentu saja tahu nasib seorang Dewa Hades yang mengharuskannya berada di dunia bawah.

Menjaga Tartaros. Agar Kronos tak lagi bangkit.

Menjaga alam kematian hingga tak ada manusia yang bisa kembali dari kematian.

" Aku akan sering mengunjungimu.." janji Donghae pada Yunho. Ia memeluk kakak sulungnya itu dengan kasih dan lembut.

Tak salah jika memang Zeus yang menjadi Pemimpin Olimpus. Setidaknya, tidak akan ada huru hara di sana. Walaupun terkadang Donghae dapat berubah menjadi sosok yang sentimentil.

Donghae kemudian berubah menjadi elang dan pergi meninggalkan Tartaros dan pergi bersama istrinya, Jessica.

" Ini! Kuharap dapat membantu.. Entah untuk apa.." Siwon memberikan Helm Kegelapan pada Yunho sebelum akhirnya ia memanggil pegasus hitam dan membawanya terbang dari neraka itu.

" Ini untukmu.. " Yoona memberikan serangkai bunga _Narcissus_ ke tangan Yunho.

"Di kegelapan yang menyeramkan seperti ini, aku ingin kau melihat keindahan dari warna kuning cerah bunga ini. Dengan begitu, aku harap bahwa keceriaan akan selalu menemanimu dan membuka matamu dari gelapnya dunia ini.." Yoona tersenyum dengan lembut sebelum akhirnya mendekatkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Yunho dengan hangat.

" Aku menyayangimu.." ucap Yoona the Demeter di sela - sela pelukannya.

Ia tak menyadari, bahwa pelukannya pada Yunho memberikan Yunho sedikit penglihatan masa depan.

" Persefone.." gumam Yunho masih dalam pelukan Yoona.

Dengan lembut dan perlahan, Yoona melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Yunho dengan tatapan heran.

" Aku ingin kau memberi nama pada anakmu nanti dengan nama.. Persefone.. Atau... Dengan nama manusia, Changmin.."

Yoona tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk tanda setuju.

" Nama yang indah.." ucap Yoona lembut.

" Ini.. Untukmu.." Tao memberikan setangkai cemara.

Ia tak berani menatap mata Yunho. Ia hanya menjulurkan lengannya dengan lurus dan wajahnya tertunduk kaku.

Tao takut dengan mata elang milik Yunho.

Seakan menatapnya tajam walau bermaksud lembut.

" Terima kasih.." ucap Yunho sambil mengambil pucuk cemara dari tangan Tao, kemudian, membelai lembut puncak kepala adik bungsunya itu.

Namun saat menyentuh Tao, lagi - lagi Yunho mendapat penglihatan.

Penglihatan yang membuatnya terperangah.

" Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Yunho setengah berteriak.

Dan pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan mampu membuat Yoona sekaligus Tao tersentak.

" Kau... merubah dirimu menjadi laki - laki?!" geram Yunho

Yoona kali ini terperanjat sepenuhnya mendengar pertanyaan Yunho terhadap Tao.

Ia tidak bisa menyuarakan apapun terkecuali pekikan kaget dan memandang Tao dengan cemas sekaligus terkejut.

Tao sendiri kini hanya bisa semakin memperdalam tundukkannya dan menautkan jarinya pada ujung tudung kepalanya.

" Benarkah itu, Tao?" tanya Yoona dengan lembut dan hati - hati.

" Ng.. A-aku.. B-bisa jelaskan.." jawab Tao tergugup

" Asal kau tahu! Keputusanmu itu salah! Salah besar!" hardik Yunho

Kini giliran Tao dan Yoona yang memandang kakak sulung mereka dengan bingung.

Tak mengerti sepenuhnya apa yang dimaksud oleh Yunho.

" Tap-tapi.. Aku.. melakukan ini.. Dengan maksud tertentu.." ucap Tao dengan ragu

" Coba tolong jelaskan secara perlahan, Tao.." pinta Yoona dengan lembut.

" Aku..ng.. meminta..ng..Zeus.. Aku meminta pada Donghae untuk mengubahku menjadi laki - laki.. Karena... Aku tidak ingin jatuh cinta.. Aku.. yakin, tidak akan memiliki hasrat untuk berbuat sex dan semacamnya.." jelas Tao dengan pipinya yang berubah menjadi merah muda saat ini. Pasti ia menahan malu untuk mengatakan hal tersebut.

" Tapi kau salah!" ucap Yunho denan yakin

" Maksudnya?" tanya Yoona dan Tao berbarengan.

" Kau akan jatuh cinta.. "

Tao membulatkan matanya mendengar pernyataan Yunho

"..pada pria.. "

Tao semakin terperangah. Bagaimana mungkin ia akan jatuh cinta pada pria? Sedangkan dirinya sudah berubah menjadi seorang pria.

Dan takdir yang mengubahnya menjadi pria, tak bisa mengubahnya kembali menjadi wanita.

" Ia manusia.."

Kini jantung Tao berdegup dengan kencang. Ia yang merupakan seorang dewi bagaimana bisa jatuh cinta pada manusia?

" Ia bernama..."

.

.

**TBC /DELETE?**


	2. Chapter 2

**~ DODEKATHEON ~**

**...The Mitology of God's Greek...**

**SMTOWN version**

**-Dos-**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Kronos : **Sooman, Titan Pria Pertama

**Rhea** : Boa, Titan Wanita Pertama

**Hades **: Yunho, Putera pertama Kronos, Dewa Kematian

**Poseidon **: Siwon, Putera kedua Kronos, Dewa laut, gempa bumi, dan bapak bangsa kuda, dikenal sebagai Cassanova.

**Zeus **: Donghae, Putera ketiga Kronos, Pemimpin/raja para dewa, penguasa Olimpus, dewa iklim, dewa petir, dan cuaca

**Hera **: Jessica, Puteri pertama Kronos, istri Zeus, ratu para dewa, adalah dewi pelindung pernikahan, pengorbanan, dan kesetiaan.

**Demeter **: Yoona, Puteri kedua Kronos, Dewi bunga, tumbuh-tumbuhan, makanan, argraris, dan pelindung perkawinan.

**Hestia **: Tao, Puteri ketiga Kronos, dewi pelindung rumah, keluarga, dan perapian yang kemudian menetapkan diri menjadi laki – laki agar tetap perawan.

**Persefone **: Changmin, Anak dari Demeter dan Zeus, memiliki kelembutan dan kekuatan seperti ibunya.

**Cassiopeia **: Kyuhyun, Ratu bangsa Perseids yang memiliki kecantikan luar biasa.

**Ares** : Jonghyun, Anak dari Zeus dan Hera, adalah dewa perang dan pembantaian. Memiliki sikap keras, berkebalikan dengan ayahnya.

**Afrodit** : Victoria, anak dari Uranus, Dewi cinta, seks, dan keindahan fisik, selalu menggoda para dewa dan manusia.

**Eros **: Suho, anak dari Ares dan Afrodit, Dewa Asmara, atau yang dikenal dalam mitologi Romawi sebagai Cupid.

**Pairing :**

**HoMin (Hades x Persefone), HaeSsica (Zeus x Hera), HaeYoon (Zeus x Demeter), YoonWon (Demeter x Poseidon), WonKyu (Poseidon x Cassiopeia), WonVic (Poseidon x Afrodit), TaoRis (Hestia x Priapos), HyunToria (Ares x Afrodit)**

**..Pemain dan pairing akan bertambah seiring lahirnya dewa baru dan ksatria baru..**

**Summary :**

Berdasarkan Kisah Mitologi Yunani Para Dewa Olimpus dengan intrik cinta yang _Complicated_. Cinta bersegi banyak Zeus sang pemimpin para dewa. Cinta yang selalu melibatkan banyak wanita dari Poseidon. Hingga cinta yang setia dan abadi dari Hades, sang Dewa Kematian. Walaupun terhalang langit dan bumi, cinta akan tetap tumbuh di setiap musim. Itulah yang terjadi ketika Persefone harus memiliki takdir tak bisa selamanya di sisi Hades.

**WARNING :**

Dalam kehidupan Mitologi Yunani, Para Dewa seringkali berhubungan dengan sesama Dewa maupun manusia yang mereka sukai tanpa memperdulikan hubungan darah maupun gender. Jadi dalam cerita ini, mereka tidak menganut INCEST atau GAY. Karena seringkali Eros/Cupid melempar panahnya kepada sesama lelaki, sesama wanita, maupun dengan saudara sedarahnya. Dan panah Eros tak pernah meleset. Dalam mitologi ini, Zeus hampir disamakan dengan Tuhan atau dalam agama Hindu disamakan dengan Dewa Indra. Zeus bisa mengubah takdir dewa maupun manusia terkecuali kedua saudaranya, Hades dan Poseidon. Dan para Dewa bisa mengatur kelahiran anaknya sendiri sehingga tidak butuh waktu lama untuk melahirkan dan bertumbuh besar. Seperti Zeus yang mengandung dewa Dionisos dalam pahanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini jantung Tao berdegup dengan kencang. Ia yang merupakan seorang dewi bagaimana bisa jatuh cinta pada manusia?

" Ia bernama..."

Tao menantikan kelanjutan kalimat dari sang kakak dengan antusias.

" Entahlah.. Aku tak yakin namanya siapa.." Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Yoona dan Tao.

Ia rasa sudah cukup penglihatannya saat ini.

Sudah terlalu banyak yang ia lihat dan itu mampu mengusik takdir jika ia berbuat yang terlalu jauh dari jalan takdir seharusnya.

" Baiklah.. Kalau begitu, kami pergi... Datanglah berkunjung ke Olimpus jika kau ingin atau bosan di sini.. " ucap Yoona sebelum akhirnya ia dan Tao lenyap menjadi blossom lili yang indah dan meninggalkan harum aroma menenangkan bagi Yunho.

Inilah takdirnya.

Dalam kesendirian. Di dunia bawah. Dan berteman dengan jeritan kesakitan para roh kematian.

Yunho beranjak menuju singgasananya yang terbuat dari _Oak_ yang sederhana. Termenung akan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya saat memeluk Yoona the Demeter.

Ia melihat dengan jelas bahwa adiknya yang lembut itu akan melahirkan serta mewarisi kelembutannya pada anaknya kelak.

"Persefone... Atau aku akan memanggilmu dengan nama.. Changmin?" gumam Yunho sambil memejamkan matanya membayangkan seorang pria manis yang sedang menanam bunga dan mengajari bercocok tanam pada rakyat manusia di tengah ladang.

Pria dengan ukuran tubuhnya yang sempurna. Matanya yang bulat dan indah. Senyum malu – malunya yang sangat lembut. Serta tangan lentiknya yang masih saja berkutat dengan tanah gempur.

Namun tiba – tiba saja bayangan itu lenyap.

Tak berbayang.

Gelap.

Ia tahu bahwa baik Yoona maupun Donghae, tidak akan menyetujui hal ini. Zeus dan Demeter tidak akan menginginkan anaknya berada di dunia bawah bersama Yunho.

" Aku akan menjadikanmu milikku, Changmin.. Bagaimana pun caranya.. " Yunho memicingkan matanya dengan guratan keseriusan dalam ambisinya.

Hidupnya sudah menyedihkan sejak ia dilahirkan Rhea. Ia selalu terasingkan kala Siwon the Poseidon dan Donghae the Zeus yang dirawat oleh salah satu Dewi Titan. Hidup Hades selalu menderita.

Yunho selalu kalah dibandingkan dengan Siwon dan Donghae. Kronos tamak akan kekuasaan. Ia haus akan pujian.

Menurutnya, pujian – pujian yang ditujukan padanya akan menambah kekuatannya.

Tapi pada kenyataannya, ia menjadi abu beku di dalam Tartaros.

" Kronos.."

Suara Yunho menggema di dalam dunia kegelapan itu.

" Kau tentu masih ingat aku, Hades... anak sulungmu..."

Yunho tersenyum menyeringai ke arah Kronos yang tak bergerak sama sekali itu. Tubuh arangnya sudah tak berbentuk dan hanya ada nyala api dalam abunya.

" Kau lihat sendiri bukan? Bahwa Zeus lah yang meracunimu dan membuatmu kembali memuntahkan kami.. "

Yunho bangkit dari singgasananya menghadap Kronos.

" Kau tentu menyesal telah membuat Zeus menjadi pemimpin para dewa? Kau pasti iri dengannya, bukan? HAHAHAHAA..."

Tawa Yunho menggelegarkan seluruh dunia bawah.

Tak memperdulikan pekikan jeritan kesakitan dari roh kematian.

Ia terlalu senang saat ini.

Sesakit apapun dirinya.

Ia tetaplah seorang kakak yang akan selalu berlaku adil.

Ia tetaplah seorang kakak yang menyayangi adik – adiknya.

Ia tetaplah seorang kakak yang mau berkorban untuk adik – adiknya. Membiarkan dirinya sendiri terkubur di dunia bawah. Sementara adik – adiknya menikmati segala keindahan dan kemegahan Olimpus di atas sana.

Ia senang bisa menghancurkan ayahnya yang sangat ia benci. Ia senang jika melihat adik – adiknya bahagia tentunya.

.

.

" Hai Demeter.." Siwon tampak menggoda Yoona yang baru saja tiba di Olimpus bersama dengan Tao.

Mendengar panggilan Siwon pada Yoona, Tao melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dan hendak menuju kamarnya.

" Mau kemana Hestia?" Siwon kini mengerling nakal pada adik bungsunya yang tampak malu - malu melihat ke arah Siwon.

" Hentikan Poseidon.. Biarkan adik kita istirahat.." Yoona menghampiri Tao dan memeluk tubuh Tao dengan lembut.

" Aku akan menjadikan ini rahasia kita.. " bisik Yoona di telinga Tao kemudian setelahnya ia berbicara dengan suara yang normal kembali

" Selamat istirahat Hestia.." ucap Yoona dengan mengecup pipi Tao

Tao sempat melirik ke arah Siwon yang masih saja mengerling nakal kepadanya. Dan jangan lupakan seringai kebanggan Siwon pun ia keluarkan guna memikat hati sang adik.

Tapi Tao tidak tertarik sama sekali. Ia melajukan kaki jenjangnya ke arah kamar.

" Apa yang kau maksud rahasia, Demeter?" tanya Siwon saat kini hanya tinggal Siwon dan Yoona saja di undakan Olimpus tersebut.

" Maaf Poseidon.. Aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya padamu.." ucap Yoona lembut yang kini menghadap Siwon.

Ia hampir saja lupa, bahwa Swon adalah Dewa. Telinganya pasti bisa menangkap suara walau sekecil apapun suara tersebut. Ia pasti bisa mendengar walau Yoona berbisik pada Tao.

" Kau tahu, Demeter.."

Siwon mendekati Demeter dengan senyum yang menampilkan lesung pipinya "..Kau itu tidak pandai menyimpan rahasia, baby.." bisik Siwon di telinga Yoona.

Dengan lengan kekarnya, ia mengurung Yoona dalam dekapannya.

" Hentikan Poseidon.. Kalau Zeus tahu—"

" Zeus tidak akan tahu.. Karena saat ini.. Ia sedang di puncak kenikmatannya bercinta dengan Hera.." Poseidon semakin mengeratkan dekapannya pada Demeter dan menciumi lekuk leher Demeter yang tersembunyi di balik rambut cokelat ikalnya yang mirip butiran padi.

" Ngh.. Hentikan Poseidon.." ronta Demeter dengan lemah.

Salahkan saja kelembutan sikap dan hati Demeter yang sungguh menawan hati.

Ia tak kuasa di dalam genggaman kuat Poseidon yang bertubuh kekar perkasa.

" Aku ingin bercinta denganmu, Demeter.. Kau cinta pertamaku.." ucap Siwon di sela - sela kegiatannya menciumi leher Yoona kemudian hendak turun ke buah dadanya.

" Tunggu Poseidon.." ronta Yoona dengan lembut "..Aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu asalkan kau mengabulkan permintaanku terlebih dulu.."

Dan perucapan Yoona mampu menghentikan setiap inchi pergerakan ciuman Siwon pada tubuhnya.

" Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Poseidon, sedikit terjebak oleh intrik Yoona.

Yoona tahu bahwa Siwon bukanlah orang yang suka ditantang. Tapi ia sangat suka tantangan.

Oleh karenanya, setiap ada yang memberikannya tantangan, maka dengan senang hati akan Siwon lakukan.

" Bukankah kau suka kuda, Poseidon?" tanya Yoona dengan lembut.

" Tentu saja" jawab Siwon angkuh.

" Maka ciptakanlah untukku kuda terindah di seluruh Gaia ini.." ucap Yoona sambil tersenyum manis.

Tanpa berfikir terlebih dulu, maka Siwon melepaskan dekapan tangannya pada tubuh langsing Yoona.

" Baiklah.." Siwon tersenyum menyeringai " Kalau aku berhasil menciptakannya, maka kau akan menjadi milikku Demeter.."

" Ya.." jawab Yoona dengan tersenyum hangat.

Yoona tahu itu adalah hal yang sulit untuk dilakukan.

Setidaknya, hal tersebut memberikannya waktu lebih banyak untuk berfikir menghadapi Poseidon setelah ini.

Dengan berat hati dan enggan akhirnya Siwon menuju Samudera untuk memikirkan rencananya di singgasana.

Walaupun terpaksa pulang, tetapi senyum tak pernah hilang dari wajah ber_dimple_nya.

Hatinya bermekaran kala ia pertama kali menunggangi kereta kudanya ini.

Pemberian Demeter.

Kecantikan dan kelembutan alami Demeter benar - benar membutakan Poseidon.

" Apa itu?"

Buih - buih bergumul di atas lautan tak bernama.

_Berhati - hatilah Poseidon.._

Terdengar suara telepati dari Yunho di dalam batin Siwon

_Memangnya kenapa, Hades?_

_Kau tidak ingat apa yang kukatakan padamu?_

Yunho berbalik tanya pada Siwon.

_Aku tidak ingat! Cepat katakan, Hades!_

Siwon mendesak Yunho ketika ia melihat buih - buih di atas lautan luas tersebut mulai menyembul dan mencuat seperti air mancur.

_Kronos telah memotong alat kelamin Uranus dan ia melemparkan ke laut. Alat kelamin itu ditutupi oleh buih laut dan dari buih-buih itulah musuh sejati kita akan muncul.._

Yunho menjelaskan kejadian sebelum Kronos dipenjara dalam Tartaros.

Kronos melakukan itu pada Uranus supaya ia bisa mengendalikan Gaia dan Uranus atas kuasanya.

Namun belum sempat Siwon meninggalkan tempat itu, muncullah sesosok wanita yang berdiri dengan anggun di atas air laut.

Tubuh mulusnya yang tanpa noda terpampang dengan indah dan polos.

Surai madunya yang panjang membingkai wajah cantiknya. Bahkan sangat cantik.

Sosok wanita itu menengadahkan kepalanya dan memandang Siwon dengan tatapan yang menggoda dan seksi.

Lekuk tubuhnya ia permainkan untuk memberikan pemandangan erotis.

Kedua tangan wanita itu kini tengah menjalari tubuhnya sendiri dan mulai bergerak dari arah kemaluannya hingga kedua tonjolan bulat di dadanya.

Sedikit memeras dan memainkan puting susunya.

" Ahhh.." desahan erotis terdengar dari bibir seksi wanita itu kala menikmati belaian tangannya sendiri.

Dan bukan Poseidon namanya, jika Siwon tak tergoda.

Ia mengabaikan peringatan Yunho dan mengambil alih nafsu yang memuncak di selangkangannya.

Ia segera meraih wanita itu dalam pangkuannya.

Melucuti segala atributnya.

Dan memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam kemaluan sang wanita.

Sang wanita hanya bisa menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan cepat di atas pangkuan Siwon.

Wanita itu menikmati setiap friksi kejantanan Siwon yang besar menumbuk ujung kelaminnya sendiri.

" Ohh.. Kau.. Nikhhmathh.." desah Siwon sambil meremas payudara kenyal wanita itu.

Dalam kereta kencana yang berpacu cepat menuju istana laut, Siwon tak pernah berhenti untuk menumbuk puncak kenikmatannya dengan kejantanannya.

" Ah... Ah.." sang wanita hanya bisa mendesah menikmati tubuhnya yang berguncang dengan kelaminnya yang bertaut nikmat dengan kejantanan Siwon.

" AHHHH!" pekik Siwon saat ia menumpahkan sari benihnya ke dalam rahim sang wanita.

Namun sang wanita tidak menginginkan anak dari Poseidon.

Maka ia mengeluarkan sari benih itu dari dalam rahimnya.

" Siapa kau?" tanya Siwon setelah turun dari puncak kenikmatannya.

" Aku? Menurutmu?" tanya wanita itu sambil mengerling nakal dan memasukkan jari telunjuknya dengan erotis ke dalam mulutnya.

Membuat kejantanan Siwon yang masih tertancap di dalam kemaluannya kembali berdiri tegak.

Menyadari hal itu, sang wanita semakin mengulum jari telunjuknya lebih dalam dan lebih dalam lagi.

Hingga tanpa sadar, Siwon ikut menggerakkan kejantanannya untuk masuk lebih dalam dan lebih dalam lagi di dalam kemaluan wanita itu.

" Ohhh.." wanita itu mendesah saat ujung kepala kejantanan Siwon kembali menumbuk ujung kemaluannya.

" Nikmat?" tanya Siwon dengan tatapan penuh nafsu pada wanita itu.

" Ya.. Nikmathh.. Sekaliihh.." wanita itu sengaja memutar pinggulnya. Membuat kejantanan Siwon yang tertancap di kemaluannya ikut berputar dan mengirim sensasi nikmat bagi keduanya.

" Siapa namamu, cantik? Ohh..." Siwon kembali menancapkan kejantanannya.

" Afrodit.. Ohh.. Atau.. Ahh.. Kau.. Ahh.. Bisa.. Memanggilkuhh... Victoria.." wanita itu kembali menggelinjangkan tubuhnya saat Siwon terus menumbukkan kejantanannya dengan cepat ke dalam lubang kemaluannya.

.

.

Setelah hubungan intim Zeus dan Hera, maka lahirlah Ares dari rahim Jessica.

" Kau akan segera turun ke Gaia, Ares.." perintah Donghae pada anaknya itu.

" Karena kau akan tinggal berdampingan dengan manusia, maka kau membutuhkan nama manusia.." ucap Jessica pada anaknya itu.

Ares, atau yang dikenal sebagai Dewa Perang, akan turun ke bumi untuk melihat persenjataan perang di Babylonia.

" Bagaimana kalau Jonghyun?" tanya Jessica pada Donghae

" Kau ibunya, kau berhak memberinya nama apapun.." jawab Donghae dengan lembut.

" Baiklah Ares, jangan lupa! Namamu di Gaia adalah Jonghyun.." ucap Jessica pada anaknya.

Ares hanya mengangguk hormat pada sang ayah dan ibunya sebelum pergi turun ke bumi.

Begitu ia menjejakkan tubuhnya di muka bumi, tiba - tiba saja pusaran abu mengelilingnya.

" Bagaimana kabarmu, keponakanku yang gagah?" sapa seseorang yang tak lain adalah Yunho, the Hades

" Baik, Hades.. Katakan saja apa maumu?" tanya Jonghyun tanpa basa basi

" Ayolah.. Apa seperti ini sambutanmu untuk pamanmu yang sudah lama tak berjumpa denganmu?"

" Aku mengenalmu dengan baik, Hades.. Kau tidak akan menemuiku kalau tidak punya urusan denganku!" ucap Jonghyun dengan tegas

Mungkin Donghae tak pernah tahu kalau Yunho sesekali menjejakkan kakinya ke Olimpus hanya sekedar memberi peringatan kepada para dewa di Olimpus. Akan tetapi Yunho sangat menyayangi keluarganya. Hingga setiap ia menjejakkan diri ke atas, maka ia pasti akan menemui Ares, keponakannya yang masih bayi.

" Hmm.. Baiklah.. Aku hanya akan memperingatkanmu, Baby Boy.."

" Untuk apa?"

" Jangan dekat - dekat dengan wanita! Terutama yang seksi!"

" Cih! Aku rasa itu bukan urusanmu!"

" Dasar bocah! Aku ini memperingatkanmu untuk kebaikan!"

" Tapi aku ini sudah besar! Aku bisa jaga diri!"

" Cih! Badanmu saja yang besar! Umurmu itu masih bayi kalau disamakan dengan umur manusia!"

" Aku tidak perduli dengan manusia!"

" Tapi ayahmu perduli"

" Tapi aku bukan ayah! Aku Ares! Bukan Zeus!"

" Ya ya ya.. Terserah kau saja.."

Yunho sudah akan memutar kembali dwisulanya, ingin beranjak pergi.

Namun tiba - tiba saja Ares menahan tangannya.

" Tunggu!" Jonghyun menahan kepergian Yunho

AYunho hanya menatap keponakannya bingung.

" Kau tahu apa yang membuat Zeus musnah?" tanya Jonghyun dengan tatapan mata yang serius dan berapi - api.

Yunho kemudian mendapat sedikit penglihatan masa depan dari tangan Jonghyun.

" Tidak mungkin.." gumam Yunho

" Apanya yang tidak mungkin? Memusnahkan Zeus?!" tanya Jonghyun terkesan tak sabar

" Memusnahkan Zeus berarti memusnahkan seluruh Gaia.."

" Aku tak perduli! Lagipula untuk apa melindungi manusia? Makhluk lemah tak berguna!"

" Memusnahkan Zeus berarti membangkitkan Kronos.." ucap Yunho lagi hampir menyerupai gumaman.

" Kronos? Jadi dia masih hidup?"

" Tentu saja! Aku yang selama ini menjaganya di Tartaros.."

Jonghyun tersenyum misterius ke arah Yunho.

" Kenapa kau begitu membenci ayahmu?"

" Kenapa kau tidak membenci ayahku?" Jonghyun berbalik tanya pada Yunho "..bukankan selama ini kau diperlakukan tidak adil? Ayahku selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.. Bahkan ia hidup mewah di Olimpus. Tapi coba lihat dirimu.."

Jonghyun memutari Yunho dengan tatapan hina dan merendahkan. Mirip dengan tatapan Kronos pada Yunho.

" Pakaianmu usang, wajah tampanmu menyedihkan, dan hanya berteman _Kerberos_.. Menyedihkan sekali hidupmu!"

Ucapan Jonghyun memanglah benar adanya. Akan tetapi ia tidak akan terpengaruh oleh ucapan dari seorang bayi seperti Ares.

" Aku pergi!"

Seketika itu juga abu mengelilingi Jonghyun dan Yunho pun menghilang dari pandangan.

Dengan abu yang menempel pada tubuh Jonghyun, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mandi di laut yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Dengan menanggalkan atribut perangnya, kemudian ia berjalan menuju tengah laut dan berendam dengan tenang.

" Hihihi.."

Telinga Jonghyun menangkap suara tawa kecil di belakang tubuhnya.

Dengan sigap ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati sesosok wanita yang sangat cantik memandangnya dengan penuh nafsu.

" Mau mandi bersamaku?" ajak wanita itu sambil berdiri di atas air dan menampilkan tubuh telanjangnya yang amat menggoda.

Sekilas Jonghyun mengingat peringatan Yunho beberapa waktu lalu, tapi kemudian Jonghyun menyingkirkannya dan bergerak mendekati sang wanita.

" Sentuh aku, Ares.." Wanita itu membentangkan kedua lengannya.

Sedangkan Jonghyun mengernyit bingung.

" Darimana kau tahu namaku?"

" Aku Afrodit.. Dewi kecantikan.."

" Tapi aku tak pernah melihatmu di Olimpus"

" Kalau begitu, bawalah aku ke sana.."

Jonghyun tampak berfikir sejenak

" Baiklah, aku akan membawamu ke Olimpus. Tapi... Setelah kau bisa memuaskanku terlebih dulu.."

" Dengan senang hati.."

Victoria segera menghampiri Jonghyun hingga akhirnya mereka bercinta berkali - kali tanpa henti dan tak mengenal lelah.

Berbeda dengan persetubuhan Victoria dengan Siwon, kali ini Victoria menerima sari benih Jonghyun dalam rahimnya.

Karena ia tahu siapa Ares.

Anak Zeus.

Afrodit memiliki rencana untuk menjerat Zeus.

Karena dilihat dari sisi manapun, Afroditlah yang seharusnya menjadi pemimpin Galaxy. Karena Afrodit lahir langsung dari kelamin Uranus. Berbeda dengan Zeus yang lahir dari Kronos. Dan Kronos lahir dari perkawinan Gaia dan Uranus.

Karena Kronos sudah tak berdaya, seharusnya Afrodit yang memegang silsilah tertinggi.

Tapi nyatanya, Afrodit bahkan tidak memiliki singgasana.

Oleh karena itu, ia akan memanfaatkan Ares untuk memenuhi keinginannya.

.

.

Hari itu, Jonghyun membawa Victoria dengan anaknya, Suho, ke Olimpus atas.

" Siapa mereka, Ares?" tanya Jessica begitu anaknya pulang ke istana Olimpus.

Donghae the Zeus hanya tersenyum lembut ke arah Victoria dan Suho. Tak menyadari bahwa kini Victoria sedang memandang kagum sekaligus iri padanya.

" Ini kekasihku, Afrodit.." Jonghyun memperkenalkan Victoria

Dengan senyum palsunya, Victoria membungkuk hormat dan anggun.

" Lalu siapa anak muda bersayap indah ini?" tanya Donghae yang tertarik sekali melihat Suho dengan wajah malaikatnya. Bahkan bisa dibilang Donghae lebih tertarik melihat Suho dibanding Victoria.

" Ini anakku, Eros.." Jonghyun membawa anaknya untuk maju ke depan menghadap Donghae.

" Kekuatan apa yang kau miliki?" Donghae turun dari singgasananya menghampiri Suho.

" Entahlah.. Aku hanya senang jika melihat manusia atau dewa sedang jatuh cinta.. Aku.. Seperti memiliki kekuatan untuk menyatukan cinta antara dua insan dengan sentuhan tanganku" ucap Suho lembut

" Baiklah.. Kalau begitu, terimalah ini.."

Donghae memberikan panah beserta busur emas yang berukir indah kepada Suho.

" Kau kuangkat menjadi Dewa Asmara.. Panahmu tidak akan pernah meleset.. Kau bisa membuat sepasang kekasih saling jatuh cinta dengan panahmu ini.. Jadi kau tidak perlu berada dekat dengannya dan menyentuhnya secara langsung.." jelas Donghae.

Hanya dengan sekali tatap, Donghae memang bisa melihat kelebihan yang dimiliki Suho. Mungkin karena memang ia terlahir sebagai anak Dewa, ia memiliki kelebihan tersendiri pada tubuhnya. Bahkan bisa terlihat jelas dari sayap yang ada di punggung Suho.

" Dan kau.."

Donghae menghampiri Afrodit dan menatapnya dengan tatapan heran sekaligus terkejut.

" Kau bangsa Titan.." Donghae mengenali aroma bangsa Titan dengan baik

" Aku anak Uranus.." jawab Victoria sambil tersenyum palsu. Tentu saja ia tidak akan menjelaskan lebih lanjut mengenai proses kelahirannya kepada Donghae.

" Pantas saja.. Kecantikanmu luar biasa.. Kau pantas menjadi Dewi kecantikan, cinta, sex, dan keindahan.." ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum lembut pada Victoria.

Hari itu juga, maka Afrodit resmi menjadi penghuni Olimpus. Kehadirannya di Olimpus tersebut, membuat beberapa Dewa memperebutkannya dan berkelahi hanya untuk mendapat giliran bercinta dengannya.

Menurut mereka, bercinta dengan Afrodit memiliki khasiat menambah kesuburan pada kejantanan para Dewa.

Hingga suatu malam, Victoria memasuki kamar Donghae dengan bertelanjang.

Ia bermaksud untuk menggoda Donghae dan membuatnya bertekuk lulut terhadapnya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Donghae terkejut melihat penampilan Victoria tanpa sehelai benang pun.

" Kau bisa menyentuhku, Zeus.." ucap Victoria setengah menggoda

" Tidak akan!"

Donghae meninggalkan Victoria yang tak percaya bahwa Zeus baru saja menolaknya.

Baru kali ini ada pria yang menolaknya. Dan itu adalah Donghae.

" Awas Kau Zeus! Aku akan membalas perbuatanmu!" geram Victoria mengepalkan tangannya

.

.

" Zeus.. Bisa kita bicara?" tanya Yoona saat bertemu dengan Donghae di meja makan.

" Ada apa Demeter?" ia sedikit khawatir melihat kakaknya yang terlihat gelisah.

" Aku takut, Zeus.." ucap Yoona dengan lemah

" Apa yang kau takutkan?" tanya Donghae dengan lembut

" Aku takut Poseidon akan mencariku lagi.. Aku tidak ingin bersamanya.." ucap Yoona mengutarakan perasaannya.

Donghae akhirnya mengerti kenapa akhir - akhir ini Yoona terlihat lesu dan tiba - tiba saja panik saat ia menyebutkan nama Poseidon.

" Menikahlah denganku.." ucapan Donghae membuat Yoona terkejut melihatnya.

" Tapi Hera.."

" Ia pasti akan mengerti.." ucap Donghae pasti.

Dengan meminta izin terlebih dahulu pada Jessica, akhirnya hubungan Yoona dan Donghae melahirkan seorang anak perempuan.

Dan untuk memenuhi janjinya pada Yunho maka Yoona berniat akan memberinya nama Persefone.

" Bagaimana kalau namanya Persefone?" tanya Yoona pada Donghae

" Nama yang indah.." jawab Donghae

Yoona pun tersenyum lembut mendapat persetujuan Donghae untuk memberi nama anaknya Persefone

" Hades yang memberikan nama itu.." Donghae sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Yoona

Bagaimana Hades memberinya nama itu?

Donghae sendiri bahkan melupakan janjinya untuk mengunjungi kakaknya itu.

Sejak terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Yunho di Tartaros, tidak pernah sekalipun ia ingat untuk mengunjungi Yunho.

Ia terlalu sibuk untuk mengurusi umat manusia di Gaia. Ia terlalu mencintai manusia dan segala pujian untuknya.

" Ia juga menginginkan nama Changmin saat Persefone berada di Gaia.." sambung Yoona sambil tersenyum lembut menghadap putrinya.

" Kapan kau bertemu Hades?" tanya Donghae ragu

" Saat terakhir di Tartaros.."

Mendengar jawaban Yoona, Donghae sempat curiga terhadap Yunho.

Mungkinkah Yunho sudah melihat masa depan?

Kalau memang begitu, berarti pilihan Donghae memang tidak salah. Ia tidak salah menikahi Yoona.

Tapi yang Donghae tidak ketahui adalah, bukan masa depannya dengan Yoona yang Yunho lihat.

Melainkan masa depan Yunho sendiri dengan anak darinya yang bernama Persefone atau Changmin. Dan Changmin yang berjenis kelamin laki – laki yang Yunho lihat saat itu.

Sedangkan di lain sisi..

Victoria tampak semakin kesal melihat kebahagiaan Zeus saat ini. Ia melihat dari balik cerminnya bagaimana Zeus tersenyum lembut mendapatkan seorang putri dari Demeter.

Bukan Afrodit namanya kalau ia selalu memiliki rencana licik.

Ia tahu kelemahan Zeus. Manusia.

" Eros.." Victoria memanggil Suho, anaknya sang dewa asmara.

" Ya ibunda.." jawab Suho dengan lembut

" Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku.." ucap Victoria sambil tersenyum licik "..Aku ingin kau memanah panah asmaramu pada Zeus dan.."

" Dan siapa?" tanya Suho bingung pada kalimat ibunya yang menggantung.

Victoria sendiri tampak bingung. Ia sendiri tidak mengenal manusia yang akan ia jodohkan dengan Zeus. Ya, MANUSIA!

" Terserah kau saja dengan siapa.. Yang pasti, aku ingin kau memasangkan Zeus dengan seorang manusia.. lelaki.. pemuja Zeus.. Kau pilih saja sendiri di kuil Zeus!" ucap Victoria putus asa

" Sekarang?" tanya Suho lagi

" Tentu saja sekarang juga, Eros!"

Dengan perintah ibunya itu, Suho berangkat ke kuil Zeus untuk memilih lelaki yang akan ia pasangkan dengan Donghae.

.

.

Mendengar berita dari Olimpus, Poseidon segera melajukan kereta kencananya menuju Olimpus.

Ia merasa telah dikhianati dua wanita sekaligus!

Demeter dan Afrodit.

Yang satu adalah cinta pertamanya. Yang satu lagi adalah pemuas nafsunya.

Bagaimana mungkin kedua wanita itu saat ini telah memiliki anak bukan darinya!

" Wanita jalang!" geram Siwon sambil melajukan keretanya secara kasar hingga keluar dari Samudera dan menimbulkan banjir di beberapa wilayah pesisir.

" Dasar Dewa Laut Kurang Ajar!"

Seketika itu juga Siwon menghentikan keretanya dan menggeram marah pada siapapun yang berani mengatainya seperti itu.

Dengan gagahnya ia turun dari kereta kencana dan menghampiri asal suara.

Namun bukannya meluapkan kemarahannya, Siwon justru malah terpaku dan terpana pada pemandangan di hadapannya.

Rambut cokelat ikalnya dihiasi mahkota permata yang indah.

Wajahnya yang sangat cantik kini mengeluarkan ekspresi yang menggemaskan.

Mata bulatnya tengah memicing dengan kedua belah pipi gempalnya yang menggembung lucu.

Bibirnya yang ranum memerah indah dan mengerucut.

Dan jangan lupakan hidungnya yang mancung dengan kulitnya yang putih porselen.

Baru pertama kali ini Siwon melihat manusia secantik ini.

Ya, tentu saja ia sadar bahwa yang tengah ada di hadapannya saat ini adalah manusia. Walaupun bukan manusia biasa sepertinya, melihat dari mahkota dan baju kebesaran yang ia pakai.

" Hei, benar kau Dewa Laut?" tanyanya penuh selidik dengan kedua tangannya yang terlipat di depan dada.

" Ya.." jawab Siwon dengan suara baritonnya.

" Kau bodoh atau bagaimana?!"

Siwon terkejut mendengar ucapan sang manusia.

Baru kali ini, bukannya mendengar pujian untuknya tetapi malah makian yang ia dapatkan.

" Kau membuat wilayahku banjir! Huh!"

Sang manusia itu kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuat sesuatu di bawah selangkangan Siwon membengkak tak tahu malu.

" Siapa namamu?" tanya Siwon penasaran pada sesosok yang membuatnya jatuh hati.

" Kau tidak tahu namaku?! Katanya kau Dewa! Masa tidak kenal aku? Seluruh negeri ini saja tahu siapa aku!" jawab wanita itu dengan sombong.

Siwon yang tak tahan dengan makiannya akhirnya menghilang dan berdiri di hadapannya.

Tepat ketika wanita itu akan mengeluarkan suaranya lagi, Siwon sudah meraup bibir ranum itu dalam ciumannya.

" MMMPHT!"

Wanita itu membelalakkan matanya dengan serangan tiba - tiba dari Siwon terhadap dirinya.

Ia meronta - ronta ingin mendorong tubuh Siwon namun tentu saja gagal. Siwon the Poseidon yang memiliki tubuh gagah perkasa mana mungkin bisa didorong oleh dua tangan kurus dari wanita yang ada di pelukannya saat ini.

" Sekarang jawab aku.. Siapa namamu?" tanya Siwon saat melepaskan ciumannya dan masih memeluk erat tubuh wanita itu.

" Ng.. Namaku... "

.

.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**~ DODEKATHEON ~**

**...The Mitology of God's Greek...**

**SMTOWN version**

**-Tres-**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Kronos : **Sooman, Titan Pria Pertama

**Rhea** : Boa, Titan Wanita Pertama

**Hades **: Yunho, Putera pertama Kronos, Dewa Kematian

**Poseidon **: Siwon, Putera kedua Kronos, Dewa laut, gempa bumi, dan bapak bangsa kuda, dikenal sebagai Cassanova.

**Zeus **: Donghae, Putera ketiga Kronos, Pemimpin/raja para dewa, penguasa Olimpus, dewa iklim, dewa petir, dan cuaca

**Hera **: Jessica, Puteri pertama Kronos, istri Zeus, ratu para dewa, adalah dewi pelindung pernikahan, pengorbanan, dan kesetiaan.

**Demeter **: Yoona, Puteri kedua Kronos, Dewi bunga, tumbuh-tumbuhan, makanan, argraris, dan pelindung perkawinan.

**Hestia **: Tao, Puteri ketiga Kronos, dewi pelindung rumah, keluarga, dan perapian yang kemudian menetapkan diri menjadi laki – laki agar tetap perawan.

**Persefone **: Changmin, Anak dari Demeter dan Zeus, memiliki kelembutan dan kekuatan seperti ibunya.

**Cassiopeia **: Kyuhyun, Ratu bangsa Perseids yang memiliki kecantikan luar biasa.

**Ares** : Jonghyun, Anak dari Zeus dan Hera, adalah dewa perang dan pembantaian. Memiliki sikap keras, berkebalikan dengan ayahnya.

**Afrodit** : Victoria, anak dari Uranus, Dewi cinta, seks, dan keindahan fisik, selalu menggoda para dewa dan manusia.

**Eros **: Suho, anak dari Ares dan Afrodit, Dewa Asmara, atau yang dikenal dalam mitologi Romawi sebagai Cupid.

**Semele** : Eunhyuk, manusia pemuja Zeus.

**Metis** : Tiffany, bangsa Titan, Dewi kepandaian dan kebijaksanaan.

**Hefaistos** : Ryeowook, anak Zeus dan Hera yang memiliki kaki pincang. Dewa api, tukang kayu , penempa besi, dan pengrajin senjata

**Hebe** : Taemin, anak Zeus dan Hera. Pembawa cawan anggur para dewa. Rela meninggalkan Olimpus demi kekasihnya, Herakles.

**Hermes** : Kangin, anak dari Maia (anak Titan) yang diperkosa Zeus. Dewa penunjuk jalan, penggembala, penghibur, pencuri.

**Athena** : Sulli, Anak dari Zeus dan Metis. Dewi kebijaksanaan, perang, keindahan jiwa, seni, dan pendidikan. Seorang perawan yang memiliki kekuatan dan kepintaran lebih besar dari ayahnya.

**Apollo** : Onew, anak Zeus dan Leto (anak Titan). Dewa matahari, cahaya, musik, tarian, obat – obatan.

**Artemis** : Luna, saudari kembar Apollo. Dewi bulan, pelindung hewan, kesuburan, kesucian.

**Dionisos** : Shindong, anak dari Zeus dan Semele, manusia setengah dewa yang dijadikan dewa anggur, teater, mabuk, kegembiraan.

**Priapos** : Kris, anak dari Afrodit dan Dionisos, manusia setengah dewa.

**Herakles** : Minho, anak Zeus dan Alkmene, manusia setengah dewa yang ditakdirkan jadi pemimpin. Dalam beberapa kisah disebut sebagai Hercules.

**Pairing :**

**HoMin (Hades x Persefone), WonKyu (Poseidon x Cassiopeia), TaoRis (Hestia x Priapos), HaeSsica (Zeus x Hera), HaeYoon (Zeus x Demeter), YoonWon (Demeter x Poseidon), WonVic (Poseidon x Afrodit), HyunToria (Ares x Afrodit), EunHae (Zeus x Semele), HaeFany (Zeus x Metis), WookVic (Hefaistos x Afrodit), ShinVic (Dionisos x Afrodit), TaeMinho (Herakles x Hebe).**

**..Pemain dan pairing akan bertambah seiring lahirnya dewa baru dan ksatria baru..**

**Summary :**

Berdasarkan Kisah Mitologi Yunani Para Dewa Olimpus dengan intrik cinta yang _Complicated_. Cinta bersegi banyak Zeus sang pemimpin para dewa. Cinta yang selalu melibatkan banyak wanita dari Poseidon. Hingga cinta yang setia dan abadi dari Hades, sang Dewa Kematian. Walaupun terhalang langit dan bumi, cinta akan tetap tumbuh di setiap musim. Itulah yang terjadi ketika Persefone harus memiliki takdir tak bisa selamanya di sisi Hades.

**WARNING :**

Dalam kehidupan Mitologi Yunani, Para Dewa seringkali berhubungan dengan sesama Dewa maupun manusia yang mereka sukai tanpa memperdulikan hubungan darah maupun gender. Jadi dalam cerita ini, mereka tidak menganut INCEST atau GAY. Karena seringkali Eros/Cupid melempar panahnya kepada sesama lelaki, sesama wanita, maupun dengan saudara sedarahnya. Dan panah Eros tak pernah meleset. Dalam mitologi ini, Zeus hampir disamakan dengan Tuhan atau dalam agama Hindu disamakan dengan Dewa Indra. Zeus bisa mengubah takdir dewa maupun manusia terkecuali kedua saudaranya, Hades dan Poseidon. Dan para Dewa bisa mengatur kelahiran anaknya sendiri sehingga tidak butuh waktu lama untuk melahirkan dan bertumbuh besar. Seperti Zeus yang mengandung dewa Dionisos dalam pahanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Sekarang jawab aku.. Siapa namamu?" tanya Siwon saat melepaskan ciumannya dan masih memeluk erat tubuh wanita itu.

" Ng.. Namaku... "

Siwon merasa sungguh habis kesabarannya tatkala sang wanita hanya mengerjapkan mata bulatnya dengan bibirnya yang gemetar.

" Hanya menyebut nama kenapa sulit sekali buatmu!" Siwon sungguh gemas dengan sang wanita yang kini semakin ia peluk dengan erat.

" Cas.. Ng.. Maksudku.. Kyu.. Kyuhyun.. " sang wanita ingin menyembunyikan identitasnya dari Poseidon.

" Kyuhyun kau bilang? Hmm nama yang cantik seperti wajahmu.." Siwon mengecup pipi Kyuhyun yang merona "..Tapi aku tahu itu bukan namamu.."sambung Siwon sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

Siwon adalah Poseidon. Dewa Laut. Tentu saja ia tahu siapa – siapa saja yang telah memujanya. Tak terkecuali sang ratu wilayah pesisir ini.

Dengan perlahan ia melepaskan pelukannya dan mengecup dahi sang wanita dengan lembut.

" Aku akan kembali.. Cassiopeia.."

Dengan sebuah kerlingan di sebelah matanya, Siwon berbalik pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun atau yang bernama asli Cassiopeia, ratu bangsa Perseids Ethiopeia. Dengan langkah yang semakin menjauh, bahkan Siwon masih bisa mendengar detak jantung sang wanita yang tak normal.

Siwon ingin kembali ke tujuan asalnya, Olimpus.

Menemui Demeter dan Afrodit.

Tapi entah mengapa, ia sudah tidak berminat lagi pada salah satu wanita itu sekarang.

Padahal, Siwon sudah berhasil menciptakan kuda terindah untuk Demeter.

Seekor kuda dengan surai poni lembut dan bercorak hitam dan putih di sekujur tubuhnya.

_Zebra_

Persembahan sekaligus wujud cinta Poseidon kepada Demeter.

Namun kini rasa itu telah menguap entah kemana.

" Poseidon.. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Donghae menyambut saudaranya dengan ramah

" Tidak perlu berpura - pura ramah seperti itu, Zeus.. Cepat katakan padaku, kenapa kau menikahi Demeter? Apa Hera kurang memuaskanmu?!" tanya Siwon tanpa basa basi menghadang Donghae.

" Kau mengenalku dengan baik, Poseidon.. Aku tidak pernah tega melihat wanita kesepian.." Donghae berjalan menengadahkan wajahnya, bersajak lembut "..Sendiri.. Sungguh aku tidak tega padanya.. Terlebih lagi, ia takut kepadamu.." Donghae menatap Siwon tetap dengan tatapan lembutnya.

" Hahhh... Sudahlah.. Aku tidak perduli lagi dengannya!" ucap Siwon yang kini melenggang duduk di atas singgasana Donghae

" Aku sedang jatuh cinta sekarang.." Siwon memejamkan matanya, berharap dapat melihat wajah cantik yang baru saja ditemuinya. Sebuah senyuman tulus terukir di bibir tipisnya.

Donghae menyaksikan pemandangan itu dengan tatapan yang aneh sekaligus bingung.

Ia kenal baik siapa dan bagaimana Poseidon. Saudaranya itu memang selalu mengumbar cinta pada wanita manapun yang ia temui. Khususnya yang cantik.

Tapi baru kali ini ia melihat Poseidon tersenyum dengan tulus. Tanpa bermaksud untuk menodai atau bahkan melukai sang wanita.

" Siapa dia, Poseidon?"

Pertanyaan Donghae berhasil membuat Siwon membuka matanya dan menatap Donghae dengan jengkel sekaligus heran.

" Siapa apanya?"

Siwon berbalik tanya dengan wajah bodohnya.

" Siapa yang telah membuat saudaraku jatuh cinta seperti ini?" tanya Donghae lagi dengan lembut.

" Cassiopeia.. Ratu Ehiopeia.." Siwon kembali tersenyum tulus saat menyebut nama itu.

" Itu tidak mungkin, Poseidon.." tangkas Donghae

" Apanya yang tidak mungkin, Zeus?!" Siwon memberi tatapan jengkelnya sekali lagi pada Donghae.

" Ia manusia! Dan manusia tidak bisa berjodoh dengan Dewa!"

" Kalau begitu buat dia menjadi dewa!"

" Tidak mungkin! Itu sungguh hal yang mustahil.. Ia tidak memiliki darah seorang dewa, Poseidon.. Aku tidak bisa mengubahnya.. Lagipula, jalan takdirmu bukan dengannya, Poseidon.. Aku tidak bisa mengubah takdirmu.."

" Kalau kau tidak bisa mengubah takdirku, maka ubahlah takdirnya! Jadikan ia milikku!"

" Maaf Poseidon.. "

Sekali lagi Donghae menolak permintaan Siwon.

Walau ia mengubah jalan takdir Cassiopeia sekalipun, manusia tidak bisa berjodoh dengan dewa.

Terkecuali manusia itu adalah manusia setengah dewa.

" Aku pergi!"

Siwon meninggalkan Olimpus dengan kecamuk amarah di dalam dadanya.

Ia tak bisa menerima jalan takdir ini.

Mengapa dewa tak bisa hidup berdampingan dengan manusia?

Mengapa dewa harus selalu lebih tinggi dari manusia?

Siwon bahkan tak sadar jika ia sudah menitikan air mata saat ini.

Lautan bergemuruh menyambutnya turun.

Namun ia tak berniat pergi ke istana lautnya.

Ia melajukan kereta kencananya menuju sebuah istana. Dan mengganti sosoknya menjadi Cepheus, raja negeri Ethiopeia.

" Bukankah kau ingin pergi ke hutan? Kenapa sudah pulang secepat ini?"

Sambut wanita cantik sang istri Cepheus.

Siwon hanya tersenyum menatap wanita itu. Mengelabui sang wanita menjadi sosok suaminya.

" Kau lelah?" sang wanita kini menggamit lengan Siwon dengan lembut dan mengajaknya duduk di sofa beludru yang berwarna merah. Tetapi bukan hanya sofa itu saja yang berwarna merah. Hampir semua interior ruangan Ratu Cassiopeia ini dihiasi oleh warna ambisius itu.

" Mau kuambilkan minum?" tanya wanita itu lagi sambil tersenyum lembut.

Sementara Siwon hanya memperhatikan wajah wanita cantik itu dengan khidmat.

Bagaimana mata bulatnya menatapnya teduh.

Bagaimana mulutnya menyuarakan alunan yang indah di telinga Siwon saat ia berbicara.

" Tidak.. Aku tidak ingin apapun.." jawab Siwon lembut sambil meraih jemari wanita itu dengan lembut.

Ia dekatkan punggung telapak tangan wanita itu ke wajahnya.

Menghirup aroma vanila di sana. Kemudian mengecupnya dengan lembut.

" Aku mencintaimu, Cassiopeia.." ucap Siwon hampir menyerupai gumaman.

Sebulir air mata jatuh di rahang tegasnya.

" Kenapa menangis?"

Tangan berkulit putih pucat itu menyentuh pipi Siwon dengan lembut. Membuat mata Siwon kembali terpaku pada wajah cantik di hadapannya ketika sang wanita menghapus jejak air mata di wajah Siwon.

" Aku bahagia Cassiopeia.. Aku bahagia jika melihatmu bahagia.. Aku bahagia hanya dengan mencintaimu.." ucap Siwon dengan tulus.

Wanita itu, Kyuhyun, hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya dengan imut dan memandang heran terhadap perangai suaminya yang aneh.

Kemudian ia lebih memilih untuk tidak memusingkannya dan memeluk sosok di hadapannya dengan hangat.

" Kau tidak perlu mengatakan itu.. Aku sudah tahu.."

Siwon pun meraih pinggang ramping di sampingnya dan merengkuhnya dengan lembut dan perlahan. Seolah - olah tubuh di sampingnya saat ini bisa pecah jika ia memeluknya terlalu erat.

" Aku tahu kau bukan suamiku.."

Mata Siwon terpaksa membuka lebar saat mendengar ucapan itu.

" Aku tahu kau akan kembali... Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya tadi.."

Kyuhyun memang hampir tertipu oleh penampilan fisik sosok yang dipeluknya saat ini.

Tapi aroma laut yang menyegarkan tak bisa membohongi jati diri Siwon yang sebenarnya.

" Kau mengenaliku?" tanya Siwon ragu

" Tentu saja, Dewa bodoh!"

Makian yang terlontarkan membuat Siwon melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan marah.

" Aku bercanda.." wajah cantik itu tersenyum manis hingga membuat Siwon tak bisa marah dibuatnya.

" Bolehkah aku menciummu?" tanya Siwon sambil membelai lembut pipi Kyuhyun.

" Kau aneh! Bukankah tadi kau sudah menciumku? Bahkan tanpa minta izin dahulu!" Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan menggemaskan.

" Maaf.. Apa kau marah padaku?"

Kyuhyun memperhatikan raut wajah Siwon yang tampak menyesal.

Ia pun menggeleng sambil tersenyum lembut.

" Kau boleh menciumku kapan pun kau mau.." ucap Kyuhyun dengan pipinya yang memerah.

" Aku tak akan pernah bosan melihat wajah cantikmu.." ucap Siwon kembali membelai lembut pipi Kyuhyun yang memerah, sebelum akhirnya ia mencium bibir Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Tanpa nafsu.

Hanya penyaluran cinta yang tulus dari hati.

.

.

Di atas Olimpus, Donghae mendapat cacian serta makian dari Ares.

" Dasar Dewa cabul! Tidak cukupkah Ibunda untukmu? Kenapa kau suka sekali berselingkuh dan membuat Ibundaku menangis?!" geram Ares sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Kalau saja Donghae tidak menggunakan kekuatan perisainya saat ini, sudah dipastikan kalau Jonghyun akan menghajar ayah kandungnya itu.

" Tutup mulutmu! Kau tidak akan pernah tahu rahasiaku!"

" Memangnya apa yang kau rencanakan hingga berbuat keji seperti ini?!"

" Berbuat keji?"

" Ya, tentu saja berbuat keji! Kau menyakiti hati ibundaku dan bahkan memperkosa manusia – manusia tidak bersalah!" Ares semakin naik pitam menghadapi ayahnya itu.

" Aku hanya menyayangi mereka, Ares.. Aku hanya mengabulkan permintaan mereka.."

" Dengan cara menidurinya?! AKU BENCI PADAMU!" Jonghyun berteriak dengan suaranya yang melengking tinggi.

Dengan menggunakan kekuatannya, Ares berusaha menyerang ayahnya sendiri. Namun lagi – lagi ayahnya menggunakan selaput perisai di hadapannya.

Maka jadilah istana Olimpus yang menjadi sasaran kebrutalan Ares.

Hari itu, datang beberapa anak Zeus dari hasil hubungan gelap Zeus dengan para wanita – wanita lain.

Pertama, datang anak kembar bernama Onew the Apollo dan Luna the Artemis. Mereka mengaku sebagai anak hasil hubungan gelap Zeus dan Leto (anak dari bangsa Titan yang masih hidup).

Kedua, Kangin the Hermes. Ia anak dari hasil hubungan gelap Zeus dan Maia (anak dari bangsa Titan yang masih hidup).

Hermes yang saat itu baru lahir bertumbuh dengan sangat cepat. Bahkan ia sempat mencuri ternak yang dibawa Apollo. Pencuri yang berbakat bahkan sejak dilahirkan.

Ketiga anak itu kemudian diangkat sebagai dewa oleh Zeus. Onew the Apollo menjadi dewa matahari. Luna the Artemis menjadi dewi bulan. Dan Kangin the Hermes diangkat menjadi dewa penunjuk jalan.

Awalnya Ares mampu meredam amarahnya saat melihat kedatangan ketiga anak Zeus di Olimpus itu.

Tapi begitu ia melihat Jessica yang tengah melahirkan sambil menangis dikamarnya, kemarahan Jonghyun mulai bangkit.

Ia baru saja memiliki adik.

Hefaistos. Atau dengan nama manusia Ryeowook itu terlahir pincang.

Bahkan Donghae the Zeus tak bisa merubah takdir anaknya itu.

Ryeowook the Hefaistos diangkat menjadi dewa persenjataan. Karena bakat alaminya ternyata menjadi penempa besi.

Setelah memporak porandakan Olimpus, Jonghyun turun ke Gaia. Hendak memberikan kekacauan. Menimbulkan pertumpahan darah di berbagai titik perang.

Melihat kemarahan Ares yang begitu luar biasa, Afrodit tersenyum simpul di balik cermin kesaktiannya. Ia menyaksikan dengan jelas bagaimana tersirat kebencian Ares terhadap Zeus.

" Aku rasa hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk kehancuranmu sendiri, Zeus.." Victoria bergumam di depan cerminnya "..Kita akan lihat, siapa yang akan menang... Dewa.. atau Titan?"

Sekali lagi Victoria tersenyum simpul terhadap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin.

.

.

" Selamat siang, Hades.." sapa Donghae saat ia menjejakkan dirinya di dunia bawah.

" Mm.. Atau.. Selamat malam.." koreksi Donghae saat melihat cuaca mencekam di dunia bawah.

" Siang atau malam sama saja di sini.." jawab Yunho dengan santai ".. Aku pikir kau sudah lupa jalan untuk ke dunia bawah.." sindir Yunho pada Donghae

" Maafkan aku, Hades.. Aku terlalu sibuk.. "

" Ya ya ya.. Lagi - lagi dengan urusan manusia.."

Donghae hanya tersenyum kaku mendengar pembenaran dari Yunho

" Kau sudah punya banyak dewa, Zeus.. Harusnya segera kau kumpulkan mereka dan bagi tugas dengan benar.. Sekali - sekali kau juga harus mengecek tugas mereka bukan?"

Saat seperti ini, memang Donghae terlihat seperti anak bungsu yang tak tahu apa - apa.

Yunho memang lebih pintar dan lebih hebat darinya. Tak menilik dari siapa pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi para dewa saat ini.

" Bangsa Titan mulai kembali Zeus.. Sebaiknya kita harus berhati - hati.."

Inilah yang Donghae tunggu - tunggu.

Yunho punya penglihatan masa depan.

Jelas Yunho lebih andil dalam menjalankan takdir. Tapi penguasa takdir tetaplah Zeus.

" Aku sudah dengar tentang Afrodit.."

Yunho tersenyum pada Donghae. Senyum yang sulit di artikan.

" Kau harus mengikat jodohnya sebelum ia membuat kacau para dewa.."

" Aku tahu itu, Hades.."

" Ikat jodohnya dengan Hefaistos.."

Donghae tampak menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

" Dan jangan jadikan Hebe sebagai dewi.."

" Hebe?"

Donghae menatap Hades dengan heran. Sebab ia sama sekali tak pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya.

" Anak ketigamu, Zeus.."

" Anak ketiga? Siapa?"

" Tentu saja Hera! Memangnya berapa kali kau meniduri Demeter?"

Baiklah.

Donghae menyerah.

Yunho tahu segalanya.

Hidup di dunia bawah tak pelak membuat Yunho tak tahu apa - apa.

Yunho pasti tahu bahwa Demeter tak pernah mencintai Zeus atau lelaki manapun.

Cukup satu kali bagi Yoona untuk memiliki satu anugerah. Cukuplah Persefone atau Changmin.

Yoona sudah bahagia dengan adanya Changmin dalam hidupnya.

Hidup wanita itu memang terlalu sederhana.

" Berhubungan dengan terlalu banyak wanita membuatmu melupakan siapa istrimu sesungguhnya, hah?" tuding Yunho yang dibalas dengan tatapan Dongahe yang memohon ampun padanya.

" Dan kau juga akan memiliki anak perempuan lagi.."

" Benarkah?" tanya Donghae tak percaya

" Metis adalah dewi yang memiliki kepandaian yang luar biasa, Zeus.. Sedangkan kau hanya dewa bodoh yang suka berselingkuh.."

Kali ini Yunho menyuarakan pendapatnya dengan nada yang mengejek.

" Maksudmu apa Hades?" Donghae merasa tersinggung.

Mungkin memang ada benarnya perkataan Yunho.

Ia berhubungan dengan Dewi Metis atau dengan nama manusia Tiffany, tanpa sepengetahuan Hera atau Jessica.

Tapi tetap saja Donghae tidak rela jika ia dipanggil bodoh.

" Metis itu bangsa Titan, Zeus! Seharusnya kau lebih berhati – hati padanya!" geram Yunho pada adiknya yang bodoh itu.

" ..Anakmu dengan Metis terlahir dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa. Bahkan ia lebih pintar dan lebih kuat dari padamu.."

Donghae tertegun sejenak mendengar ucapan Yunho.

Namun sekali lagi Donghae benar - benar terlihat bodoh.

Tak ayalnya ia segera pergi dari dunia bawah menuju Olimpus. Berusaha mencegah kelahiran anaknya dari Metis.

Dan sekali lagi Yunho tersenyum misterius.

" Kau memang bodoh, Zeus.. Kau mirip sekali dengan Kronos.." gumam Yunho menatap kegelapan "..hanya karena kekuasaan, lantas kau menjadi lengah.."

Donghae tak pernah tahu. Bahwa Yunho melihat masa depan anak itu.

Athena.

Bagaimana pun usaha Donghae untuk menggagalkan kelahiran anaknya, ia akan tetap lahir.

Metis tahu bagaimana caranya agar anaknya tetap hidup.

Metis memang pantas menjadi dewi kepandaian.

.

.

" Ibunda bilang, aku hanya akan memilih satu saja kan di antara lelaki itu?" Suho bermonolog sambil memperhatikan Kuil Zeus dari atas –terbang, lebih tepatnya.

Lalu sepasang matanya menangkap seorang pemuda yang tengah mempersiapkan persembahan untuk Zeus.

Dengan lembut dan perlahan, Suho pun akhirnya turun dan berubah wujud menjadi manusia biasa.

Di tangannya kini ada keranjang buah dan juga makanan.

Ia menyamar menjadi salah satu pemuja Zeus yang akan beribadah.

**Brukk!**

" Maaf.. Aku tak sengaja.." Suho meminta maaf pada seorang pemuda yang memang sengaja ia tabrak.

" Ah tidak apa - apa! Kau tidak apa - apa? Apa ada yang terluka?" tanya pemuda itu secara beruntun.

Wajahnya yang lucu selalu tampak ceria.

" Aku tidak apa - apa.." jawab Suho lembut sambil mengeluarkan senyum malaikatnya.

" Ah ya, perkenalkan.. Namaku Eunhyuk Semele!" ucap pemuda itu menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Suho.

Suho tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya.

Karena sejak awal, Suho hanya ingin tahu siapa nama pemuda di hadapannya ini.

" Aku Suho.. Tapi maaf.. Aku harus segera pergi.. Aku sudah terlalu lama di kuil ini.." ucap Suho dengan jujur.

Karena memang ia sudah lama terbang di atas kuil ini hingga sayapnya terasa pegal dan lelah.

" Baiklah.. Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi lain kali.." ucap Eunhyuk bersemangat.

Suho hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk padanya.

Setelah dirasanya cukup aman, Suho kembali ke sosok asalnya dan mulai menggumamkan mantera pada panah asmaranya.

Menyebutkan dua buah nama.

Donghae the Zeus dan Eunhyuk Semele.

Dan Suho tersenyum manis setelahnya.

" Selesai.."

Tugas dari ibunya sudah selesai dijalankannya.

.

.

Donghae sudah kembali menjejakkan kakinya di Olimpus ketika tiba - tiba saja hatinya membuncah.

Entah apa gerangan yang dirasanya saat ini. Mendadak ia ingin mengunjungi Kuil Zeus di Gaia.

Tanpa bisa menolak keinginannya.

**Deg!**

" Ada apa ini?"

Jantung Donghae tiba - tiba saja berdegup kencang saat ia melihat sesosok pemuda yang tengah membersihkan dirinya dari lumuran darah di tubuhnya.

Karena baru saja sang pemuda itu menyembelih domba untuk persembahan kuil Zeus.

Donghae berjalan ke arah pemuda itu.

Mendekatinya tanpa suara.

Dan entah apa gerangan yang merasuki seorang Zeus hingga membuatnya jatuh hati pada manusia biasa itu.

" Namamu Semele?" tanya Donghae tanpa menampakkan dirinya pada Eunhyuk.

" Siapa yang berbicara?!" tanya Eunhyuk mulai panik sambil berusaha menutupi tubuh telanjangnya dengan kedua tangannya.

" Aku Zeus.."

" Z-Ze-zeus?!"

" Ya.."

Donghae mulai masuk ke dalam sungai tempat Eunhyuk membersihkan dirinya.

" Rasakan sentuhanku.."

Dengan lembut dan perlahan, Donghae meraih tubuh telanjang Eunhyuk dalam pelukannya. Membuat tubuh Eunhyuk menegang seketika.

Ia bisa merasakan sentuhan Donghae dengan jelas. Walaupun tak tahu bagaimana rupa Donghae sebenarnya.

" Nikmati sentuhanku.." ucap Donghae sambil mengecupi punggung Eunhyuk dengan lembut.

Dengan menutup matanya, Eunhyuk pun akhirnya terlena dan mengikuti alur permainan Donghae.

Ini pengalaman pertama bagi keduanya bercinta dengan sesama lelaki.

Tapi bagi Donghae, entah kenapa tubuh Eunhyuk lebih nikmat dibanding wanita manapun yang pernah bersetubuh dengannya.

Donghae bahkan sangat menikmati ketika kejantanannya dihimpit lubang anal Eunhyuk yang sangat sempit.

Dan tanpa berpikir panjang, Donghae menanamkan rahim pada tubuh Eunhyuk berharap bahwa anaknya kelak menjadi manusia setengah dewa yang perkasa.

" Terima kasih, Semele.. Kau sangat nikmat dan memuaskan.." ucap Donghae sambil mengecup lembut bibir Eunhyuk.

" Aku akan kembali.." sambung Donghae sebelum ia meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih lemas akibat kegiatan bercinta mereka.

.

.

Malam itu, Eunhyuk merasa ada yang aneh dengan perutnya.

Seperti ada yang bergerak di dalam perutnya yang semakin membesar.

" Semele!"

Tiba - tiba saja ada seorang wanita cantik di dalam kamar Eunhyuk.

" S-siapa kau?!" pekik Eunhyuk terkejut melihat kehadiran wanita itu.

" Aku Hera, istri Zeus" ucap wanita itu dengan tajam

" Z-zeus.. Ap-apa yang ia lakukan pada tubuhku?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan panik saat perutnya tak mau berhenti membesar.

" Kau mengandung anak Zeus!"

" Apa?!"

" Jangan pura - pura bodoh! Kau bercinta dengan Zeus kan?!" geram Jessica tak tahan mendapati suaminya yang selalu saja berselingkuh darinya.

" T-tapi.."

" Kalau ia menemuimu lagi, buatlah ia menunjukkan dirinya padamu!"

Jessica tersenyum miris menatap Eunhyuk yang sedang berfikir. Jessica tahu bagaimana Victoria dengan sengaja menjebak Donghae. Ia mendengar sendiri perintah yang Victoria berikan untuk Suho.

Ia tidak ingin Victoria mengacaukan perikatan jodohnya dengan Donghae.

Ya, Donghae memang berjodoh dengan Jessica. Bahkan Yunho bisa melihat masa depan mereka di dunia bawah. Itulah yang menyebabkan Zeus akan selalu kembali kepada Hera. Seberapa banyak pun wanita yang pernah ditidurinya.

Eunhyuk yang tampak lebih tenang kini tampak ragu.

Eunhyuk memang ingin sekali melihat sosok Zeus yang sebenarnya. Terlebih lagi, ia mengandung anak darinya. Tapi, ia takut akan konsekuensinya jika ia melihat sosok Zeus yang dianggap Tuhan. Bukankah Tuhan tak boleh terlihat?

" Kau bisa melakukannya?" tanya Jessica sekali lagi

" B-baik.. Aku akan memintanya menunjukkan dirinya padaku.."

Dan dengan kalimat jawaban Eunhyuk itu, Jessica pergi menghilang dari pandangan.

Namun tak lama Jessica pergi, Donghae kembali menemui Eunhyuk.

Entah apa yang membuat Donghae ingin segera menemui Eunhyuk.

ia sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa ia telah tertusuk panah asmara Eros.

Dan panah Eros tak pernah meleset.

" Semele.. Aku datang.." ucap Donghae dengan lembut dan seketika angin sejuk berhembus di seluruh ruang kamar Eunhyuk.

" Zeus.. Kaukah itu?" Eunhyuk bangkit duduk di ranjangnya.

" Berbaringlah, Semele.." Donghae menyentuh bahu Eunhyuk dan membawanya berbaring berdampingan dengannya.

" Zeus.. Aku hamil.." ucap Eunhyuk pasrah akan keadaannya kini.

" Aku tahu.. Aku senang mendengarnya.."

" Aku punya permintaan untukmu, Zeus.."

" Apa itu?"

" Berjanjilah, kabulkan permintaanku.."

" Aku berjanji.. Akan mengabulkan apapun permintaanmu.."

" Tunjukkan dirimu padaku, Zeus.. Aku ingin melihatmu.."

**Deg!**

Donghae seketika membeku mendengar permintaan Eunhyuk.

Di satu sisi, ia tidak ingin menunjukkan dirinya. Karena apabila seorang manusia melihat Zeus, maka dirinya akan terbakar dan terseret ke dunia bawah dengan sendirinya.

Tapi di sisi lain, ia sudah berjanji akan mengabulkan permintaan Eunhyuk.

Dengan lembut dan perlahan, Donghae membawa Eunhyuk berdiri dari ranjangnya.

Dengan memutar peninsulanya, Donghae kemudian mengambil bayi dari rahim Eunhyuk dan memindahkannya ke dalam pahanya.

" Arrgh!"

Eunhyuk memekik kesakitan saat proses pemindahan rahimnya.

Dan setelah proses pemindahan rahim Eunhyuk ke dalam paha Zeus selesai, maka Donghae memperlihatkan dirinya.

Sekejap.

Hanya sekejap Eunhyuk merasa bahagia ketika ia melihat sosok Donghae.

Dan sedetik berikutnya, tubuh Eunhyuk terbakar.

Habis terbakar dan tak bersisa.

**Tes**

" Maafkan aku Semele.."

Donghae menitikan air matanya kehilangan orang yang dicintainya.

Ya, ia mencintai Eunhyuk.

Karena panah asmara Eros tak pernah meleset bukan?

Dan detik itu juga, Zeus melahirkan anaknya.

Dari dalam pahanya.

Keluarlah seorang anak laki - laki.

Donghae membawa anaknya itu ke Olimpus.

Dengan sekejap anak itu sudah tumbuh besar.

Dan Donghae pun memberinya nama Dionisos. Atau dengan nama manusia, Shindong.

Zeus mengangkat Dionisos atau Shindong menjadi Dewa anggur, teater, mabuk, dan kegembiraan.

Bertepatan dengan kedatangan Donghae di Olimpus, Jessica juga ternyata melahirkan anak ketiganya, yang kemudian ia beri nama Hebe.

Sesuai yang diramalkan oleh Yunho.

Mengingat ramalan Yunho, Donghae baru saja teringat akan ramalan mengenai kelahiran anak Donghae dari dewi Metis atau Tiffany.

Tiba - tiba saja Donghae merasa terancam.

Anak yang terlahir dari Metis akan lebih kuat dan lebih pintar dari Zeus.

Donghae merasa kekuasaannya terancam jika anak itu lahir.

Maka dengan segera Donghae menuju kamar Tiffany.

Memastikan keadaan sang peselingkuh.

" Kau sudah pulang, Zeus?" sapa Tiffany saat Donghae memasuki kamarnya dengan tergesa - gesa.

Ia bisa melihat perut Tiffany yang membulat penuh.

Hanya dengan sekali putar, peninsula Zeus mengubah Tiffany menjadi serangga. Dan segera ia telan serangga itu.

_Kau bodoh, Zeus!_

_Kau memang anak Kronos!_

_Tak ada bedanya!_

Maki Yunho pada Donghae melalui telepati mereka

Donghae memang merasa kacau, panik, dan gelisah.

_Esoteric_ itulah yang membuat Yunho selalu bisa merasakan apa yang terjadi pada keluarganya.

Dan Donghae sekali lagi mengakui telak kebodohonnya.

Apa yang ia lakukan saat ini memang tak ada bedanya dengan yang dilakukan Kronos terhadap anak-anaknya.

Menelannya.

Berusaha memusnahkan anaknya sendiri.

_Takdir akan terulang kembali, Zeus.._

Kalimat terakhir Yunho tersirat ambigu bagi Donghae.

Dengan sedikit lega, Donghae menuju kamar Hera dan melihat anaknya, Hefaistos, yang terlahir pincang.

Namun ia tetaplah anak dewa. Ia terlahir dengan kelebihan tentunya.

Dengan cepat ia bertumbuh besar dan menjadi pandai besi dan pencipta teknologi yang handal.

Setelah menelan Metis, mendadak saja kepala Zeus terasa pusing sekali.

Ia tak tahu jika Tiffany tengah membuatkan baju serta perisai untuk anak di kandungannya di dalam tubuh Donghae.

" Arggh!" Donghae teriak kesakitan memegangi kepalanya.

Rasanya sungguh tak tertahankan.

" Hermes! Cepat kemari!" Donghae berteriak memanggil Kangin

" Ada apa Ayahanda?" tanya Kangin yang panik melihat Donghae kesakitan memegangi kepalanya.

" Pecahkan kepalaku! Cepat!" Donghae memerintahkan Kangin untuk memecahkan kepala Donghae.

Kemudian dengan sigap Kangin mengambil palu perunggu yang telah dibuat oleh Ryeowook dan memukulkannya ke kepala Donghae.

" Akkh! Arrghh!" teriakan Donghae yang memekakkan telinga membuat semua penghuni Olimpus berkumpul dan menyaksikan Hermes yang kini memukuli kepala Zeus.

Dengan perlahan namun pasti, tiba – tiba saja keluar sesosok wanita dari tengah – tengah kepala Donghae yang terbelah dua.

Wanita itu terus keluar hingga menampilkan sosok utuhnya di atas tubuh Donghae yang tergeletak.

Wanita itu berupa sesosok wanita dewasa yang mengenakan baju perang lengkap dengan _Aigis _-jubah perisai- beserta helm perang.

" Aku Athena.. Anak dari Zeus dan Metis.." ucap wanita itu dengan penuh wibawa.

.

.

" Hei Afrodit.." goda Shindong saat melihat Victoria yang berjalan melaluinya

" Diam kau Dionisos! Dasar tukang mabuk!" Victoria nampaknya tidak dalam keadaan baik saat ini. Karena Shindong, anak dari Eunhyuk dan Donghae, menjadi penghuni Olimpus.

Rencana Victoria untuk menjodohkan Donghae dengan Eunhyuk ternyata gagal.

" Hei..tunggu aku cantik!" Shindong yang berbadan besar berhasil menarik Victoria dalam pelukannya.

Dan tidak berhenti sampai di situ, karena Shindong dengan segera mencumbu Victoria hingga membuat Victoria akhirnya terlena.

Jangan lupakan Victoria sang dewi kecantikan dan sex. Ia pasti tak akan menolak jika itu sudah menyangkut berhubungan badan.

" Kau menikmatinya, Cantik?"

" Ohh.. ohh..Ah...Ah..." Victoria hanya bisa mendesah dan memperlebar kedua kakinya saat Shindong menghantamkan kejantanannya.

Hefaistos atau Ryeowook yang melihat hal itu menjadi sangat terangsang dan tergoda oleh kemolekan tubuh Victoria.

Namun ia harus terpaksa menahan hasratnya untuk sementara waktu.

Dan Victoria?

Tentu saja ia hamil dan dengan segera ingin membuang anak yang ada di kandungannya itu.

Dengan bantuan dewi kelahiran, Victoria melahirkan seorang anak manusia setengah dewa. Ia memberinya nama Priapos. Atau dengan nama manusia, Kris.

.

.

Donghae yang keadaannya mulai membaik kini tengah duduk kembali di istananya.

Dengan segera, Donghae menikahkan Ryeowook the Hefaistos dengan Victoria the Afrodit. Ia tak ingin kalau nantinya Afrodit akan membuat perkelahian antar dewa.

Dan tentu saja hal itu diterima dengan senang hati oleh Ryeowook. Mengingat ia sudah menahan hasratnya untuk mencicipi tubuh Victoria.

" Eros.. " panggil Donghae pada Suho secara sembunyi – sembunyi.

" Ya, paduka Zeus.." jawab Suho dengan hormat

" Bisakah kau menolongku?"

" Apa yang bisa kubantu paduka?"

" Panahlah ibumu dengan Hefaistos.. Aku ingin mereka saling mencintai.."

Suho tertegun mendengar permintaan atau perintah lebih tepatnya, yang ia terima dari Donghae. Suho tak tahu harus bagaimana. Di satu sisi, ia tahu bahwa ibunya tak pernah mencintai Hefaistos. Tapi di sisi lain, ia lelah melihat ibunya yang menjadi 'wanita bebas'

Setelah berfikir matang, akhirnya Suho mengangguk kepada Donghae.

Ia memantrai dua buah nama pada panah asmaranya. Hefaistos dan Afrodit.

Malam itu, semua berkumpul di Olimpus.

Donghae sengaja mengumpulkan semua dewa untuk membicarakan tugas - tugas mereka sekaligus perayaan pernikahan Hefaistos dan Afrodit.

Dan tak hanya itu, Zeus juga kini dengan bangga mempersembahkan putri kesayangannya yang baru saja lahir.

Athena. Atau dengan nama manusia, Sulli.

Ia mengangkat gadis cantik berperawakan tinggi itu menjadi Dewi kebijaksanaan, perang, keindahan jiwa, seni, dan pendidikan.

" Kau melupakanku, Zeus?"

Tiba – tiba saja suasana menjadi mencekam saat Yunho menjejakkan kakinya di Olimpus.

" Hades! Kemarilah Saudaraku!" Donghae menyambut Yunho dengan hangat. Berbeda dengan penghuni Olimpus lain yang terdiam dan.. _takut_?

Entahlah.

Yang jelas kedatangan Yunho di Olimpus tidak mendapat sambutan baik. Terkecuali oleh Demeter dan anaknya, Persefone, yang kini tersenyum lembut pada Hades.

Setelah akhirnya Shindong memulai kegiatan hiburannya, suasana pun sedikit mencair.

Yunho mulai tersenyum saat titik matanya bertemu dengan titik mata seseorang. Seseorang yang berhasil membuat seorang Hades tersenyum!

Dengan langkah yang pasti, Yunho mulai mendekati wanita itu.

Dan wanita itu tak pernah berhenti menatap Yunho dari kejauhan. Hingga mendekat. Dan kini Yunho berdiri di hadapannya.

" Kau mengenalku?" tanya Yunho padanya.

" Tentu saja.. Ibunda sering bercerita tentang kau.."ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut pada Yunho

"..Ah ya, Ibunda juga bilang..Kalau namaku yang indah ini pemberian darimu.." sambungnya lagi dengan mata bulatnya yang mengerjap lucu dan menggemaskan.

Yunho hanya bisa terpana menatap lembut dan manisnya wajah di hadapannya saat ini. Berkali – kali seorang Hades tersenyum dibuatnya. Hanya dengan mendengarkan cerita dari wanita di hadapannya saat ini, membuat Yunho merasa senang dan... _Bahagia.._

" Kau tidak makan, Hades?" Changmin menatap Yunho dengan khawatir. Karena ia tahu Yunho belum menyentuh apapun sejak kedatangannya di Olimpus.

" Tidak..Kau mau makan? Biar kuambilkan.."

Changmin hanya mengangguk antusias mendengar tawaran dari Yunho.

Dan tak berapa lama, Yunho sudah kembali dengan setumpuk makanan di piring besar. Dan Yunho mulai mengangkat makanan di sendoknya ke mulut Changmin.

Awalnya Changmin tampak ragu, tapi kemudian ia menerima suapan dari Yunho.

Pipinya yang menggembung bergerak – gerak lucu, matanya yang bulat berkaca – kaca. Benar – benar membuat Changmin terlihat menggemaskan.

Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum lembut sambil sesekali menyeka sisa makanan di sudut bibir Changmin.

Yunho dan Changmin tak menyadari, kalau kini tengah diperhatikan oleh dua orang di Olimpus itu.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan orangtua Persefone, Zeus dan Demeter.

" Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Hades tersenyum.."ucap Yoona dengan khawatir di raut wajahnya

" Entah atas dasar apa, aku memiliki firasat yang tak baik.." sambung Donghae

" Bagaimana kalau ternyata Hades menyukai Persefone? Aku sungguh tidak menginginkan hal itu, Zeus.."ucap Yoona dengan lemah

" Tapi kita belum tahu pasti, Demeter.."

" Lakukan apapun agar Hades menjauh dari putri kita, kumohon.."

" Tapi apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Donghae dengan gelisah

" Ubah Persefone menjadi laki – laki.. Ya..Kumohon..Ubah dia seperti kau mengubah Hestia, Zeus..Cepat lakukan!" desak Yoona dengan panik

" Tapi aku tak akan bisa merubahnya menjadi wanita lagi.."

" Aku tak perduli, Zeus! Yang kuinginkan hanya Persefone di sampingku! Aku tidak ingin Hades membawanya ke dunia bawah.. Aku tak ingin Hades menyukai putri kita!" Yoona mulai mengguncang bahu Donghae dengan mata yang berkaca – kaca. Ia putus asa.

" Baiklah, Demeter..Aku mohon kau tenang dulu.."

Setelah dirasanya Yoona mulai tenang, maka Donghae pun berjanji akan mengubah Changmin menjadi laki – laki seperti yang pernah ia lakukan pada Tao.

Sementara Tao..

Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan perta perayaan itu.

Ia lebih tertarik untuk kembali ke Gaia dan menjadi penghangat sebuah keluarga yang bahagia.

Namun tubuhnya terasa lelah. Maka Tao pun memilih untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya terlebih dahulu.

Sesampainya di peraduan, ia membaringkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman dan mulai terlelap.

Ia tak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang selalu memperhatikannya sejak di pesta tadi. Dan orang itu pun segera mengendap – endap memasuki kamar Tao.

Setelah dirasanya sudah aman, ia mengunci kamar Tao dari dalam dan menaiki ranjang Tao dengan perlahan.

Diamatinya wajah imut Tao yang sedang terlelap dengan damai. Dan dengan perlahan disentuhnya wajah manis Tao dengan jemari panjangnya.

Namun ia sudah tak tahan untuk ke acara inti permainan yang akan ia bawa.

Maka tanpa bisa dikendalikan, ia segera menindih tubuh Tao dan melumat bibir Tao dengan kasar.

" MMPHTT!"

Tao tersadar dan membelalakkan matanya saat ia mendapati sepasang mata elang yang tengah menatapnya penuh nafsu dengan jarak yang amat dekat.

Setelah beberapa detik, Tao baru tersadar sepenuhnya, bahwa pria yang ada di atasnya saat ini adalah..

.

.

**TBC**


End file.
